Harry Potter watches Nightmare
by XxSweet-NightmarexX
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are bored and decide to go watch Nightmare in 3D.Rated K for mild language in later chapters.I do not own the nightmare before christmas or Harry Potter. Tim Burton and JK Rowling do.TimTNBC and JKHarry Potter.Just so you know.
1. This is Halloween

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or the Harry Potter series. I wish I did.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Hermione: Ooooo, I love this movie, and it's in 3D! Let's watch it!

Ron: But it's probably about books.

Hermione: No it's not! It's a classic! It's by Tim Burton! Harry, you must've heard of it.

Harry: Umm, I live with the Dursleys; do you think I got to watch movies? What's it about?

Hermione: The main character is named Jack, and he lives in Halloween town-

Ron: We're watching it!

Harry: Why the sudden decision?

Ron: Halloween means candy and tricks!

Hermione: But you don't know about-

Ron: I'll find out, lets go! Besides, I like the name Jack.

IN THE THEATRE

Hermione: Shush, it's starting!

_**Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams, for the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from, if you haven't I'd say it's time you begun.**_

Ron: (Screams) GHOST! AH! HELP ME HARRY!

Harry: Ron, shut up, we can't-

Ron: (SCREAMING)

Harry: Ron!

_**I am the clown with the tear away face-**_

Ron: AH! COWN!

_**I am the who when you call who's there, I am the wind blowing through your hair-**_

Ron: AHHH! TALKING WIND!

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling-**_

Ron: AH! A MOONMAN!

Hermione: Silencio!

_**La la la la-la la la la la-la la la la la-la la la-la la weeeeeeeeee!**_

_**It's over!**_

_**We did it!**_

_**Wasn't it terrifying?**_

_**What a night!**_

_**Great Halloween everybody!**_

_**I believe it was our most horrible yet!**_

Hermione: Hee, its Jack!

Ron: (Freed from silencio) That's Jack? Nice tie.

Harry: Looks like something from Hagrid's cabin.

Hermione: Grrr...

_**You're not ready for so much excitement.**_

_**Yes I am!**_

_**You're coming with me!**_

_**No I'm not!**_

Ron: REMOVABLE ARM! AH-

Hermione: Silencio!

Harry:Maniacal laughter Sally's being abducted and Jack's being assaulted by fan girls!

Hermione: SHUSH!

_**Thank you, thank you, very much!**_

Harry: Can't these girls take a hint?

Hermione: Interrupt one more time and I'll shove this wand up your a-

Harry: That's okay!

_**Nice work, Bone Daddy.**_

Ron& Harry:Laughing

Harry: Bone daddy!

Ron: What kind of nickname is that?!

_**Jack wanders into graveyard.**_

_**Sally hides behind headstone.**_

Ron: Oooo, Jack and Sally in a grave yard alone! I wonder what they're-

Hermione: Shut it!


	2. Jack's Lament

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or the Harry Potter series. I wish I did.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_(Music plays as Jack walks through a graveyard.)_**

Ron: Oooh, spooky music!

Harry: Ron, if you don't shut up I will set a snake on you!

Ron: You don't have a sn-OH MY GOD GHOST DOG!

Hermione: Shut up! It's only Zero! He's Jack's pet!

Ron: (Sarcastically)Well that changes everything!

_**There are few who deny at what I do I am the best for my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night-**_

Harry: Jack isn't all that scary. I've seen scarier things in Ron's shoes.

Ron: You have?

Harry: Yeah, your feet.

Hermione: (Giggle)Could you pleeeaaassseee shut up?

_**-I have seen grown men give out a shriek. With the wave of my hand and a well placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet!**_

Harry: Sorry, mate, but I've faced Voldemort. You. Are. Not. Scary.

Ron: No, really, I didn't know that!(Roll eyes)

_**-I, Jack, the Pumpkin King, have grown so tired of the same old thing.**_

Ron: How can you get tired of Halloween, and more importantly, candy every year.

Hermione: You are so immature, now watch the movie!

_**-An emptiness began to grow, there's something out there far from my home, a longing that I've never known.**_

Harry: Then take a roadtrip!

Ron:Or even beter, get sugar high!

Hermione: (Pulls out wand)You have about ten seconds to shut your mouths.

Harry&Ron: Got it.

_**-A guy in Kentucky, I'm mister Unlucky, and I'm known throughout England and France.**_

_**(Sally creeps closer, staring at Jack**._

Harry&Ron:Oooooooooooo, Stalker fan girl!

Hermione:She's in love with him you idiots, now SHUT UP!

_**-Can take off my head, to recite Shakespearean quotations. No animal nor man can scream like I can, with th-**_

Hermione:Oh no.

Ron&Harry: (Start Screaming)

Hermione: What the Hell are you doing?!

Ron: (Still screaming)

Harry:He said we can't scream like him, and we're proving him wrong!(Screams some more)

Hermione: Silencio! Now watch the movie!

_**Does nothing for these empty tears.**_

_**(Walks away into forest)**_

_**Jack,I know how you feel.**_

**_(Walks over to a small garden and picks some deadly nightshade.)_**

Harry:What's that for?

Ron:Yeah! You know, she looks drunk.

Hermione: (Roll eyes)That's what you get for not paying attention, and Sally Ragdoll does not drink!

Harry: We're staying for the second showing.

Hermione: Who died and made you leader?

Harry: -None of your business!


	3. Meet the Mayor

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or the Harry Potter series. I wish I did. Thanks to Musically for the review. Don't hurt Ron! What am I saying? Go ahead._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_(Sally stuffs deadly nightshade into jar)_**  
**_Sally?  
(Sally turns around to see dr.finky)  
You've come back!_**

Harry: You know what that guy reminds me of?  
Ron: What?  
Harry: Roadkill and a piece of crap that the cat spit up.  
Ron: You mean You-Know-Who?  
Harry: Pretty mu-  
Ron: AH! HAND!  
Hermione: Shut up!

**_That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off.  
Three times!  
Your mine you know! I made you! With my own hands!_**

Ron: What's with him?  
Harry: Yeah! We have hands too you know!  
Hermione: Would you shut up!

**_It's a phase my dear, it'll pass. We just need to be patient, that's all.  
But I don't want to be patient._**

Harry: Ooooooooo, she doesn't wanna be _patient_!  
Ron: Well isn't she a rebel!  
Hermione: Shut the Hell up! Can't you see this is a movie. In other words you are supposed to watch it!

**_No Zero, not now. I'm not in the mood.  
Bark bark!_**

Harry: I wonder what happens when he is in the mood!  
Ron: OH MY GOD ITS A RIB!  
Hermione: They're just playing fetch for goodness sakes!

**_Mornin' gents!(humming)  
(Screaming doorbell)  
(Mayor waves)  
(Rings doorbell again)  
Jack, you home?  
(Switches faces and knocks on door then switches back to happy face)  
Jack, I've got the plans for next Halloween-_**

Hermione: Talk and your dead.

**_Jack, please, I'm only an elected official here, I can't make decisions by myself!_**

Harry and Hermione:(Laughing)  
Ron:(Whimpering)  
Harry: What's up with you?  
Ron: Two faces!  
Hermione: Oh please, he's only the crybaby mayor!  
Ron: Two faces!

**_Where are we?(Pause)  
It's someplace new!_**

Harry: No shit Sherlock!  
Hermione: Harry! Watch your mouth!  
Harry: What?  
Ron: Look, doors.

**_(Small gasp)  
(Jack grins and walks toward the Christmas door)_**

Harry: Yeah, it's a door! Get over it!  
Ron: Shiny door...  
Hermione: Oh brother.

**_(Shrugs at zero, then pulled into the door)  
Bark bark!  
(Falling through blue swirly void)_**

Harry:(in high pitched voice)Where we goin'? We goin' get high?!  
Hermione and Ron:(Laughing)

**_(Jack Lands in snow)_**

Ron: Bloody Hell, that must be cold!


	4. What's This?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or the Harry Potter series. I wish I did. Thanks to WhittyWhereWolf for the review. We have a long way to go untill the swirly hill moment. I think I know what my fave moment will be, and it's a little closer to now. It's nice to find another HP fan. Chapter four!_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_(Christmassy music plays, Jack picks up snow and eats it)_**

Harry: I really hope that wasn't yellow.

Hermione: Could you please take this seriously?

Ron: Why should w- OY DON"T LEAN THAT FAR OVER!

_**(Jack slides into a snow bank and pops out singing.)**_

_**What's this, What's this, there's color everywhere,**_

_**What's this, there's white things in the air.**_

Harry: Yeah, it's called snow!

Hermione: (Singing along)

Ron: Get out the earplugs!

Hermione: (Hits him)

**_What's this, what's this, there's something very wrong,_**

_**What's this, there's people singing songs.**_

Harry: Earth to Jack, YOUR SINGING!

Hermione: Don't pick on Jack!

Ron: I think Jack has another fangirl!

Hermione: Does not!

Ron: Careful, she might start S.O.J.S.

Hermione: And that would stand for…?

Ron: The Society of the Lovers of Jack Skellington!

Hermione: (Hits him)

_**There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads.**_

Ron: You know, if he slipped on that pole…

Hermione and Harry: Shut up Ron!

Hermione: I need Brain Bleach.Thanks alot Ronald.

_**There's frost in every window, oh I can't believe my eyes,**_

_**And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside,**_

_**Oh look, what's this?**_

_**Their hanging mistletoe,**_

_**They kiss,**_

_**Why that looks so unique,**_

Harry: Kissing isn't that unique!

Ron: I think Jack has ADD.

Hermione: Shush.

_**What's this, in here; they've got a little tree,**_

_**How queer, and who would ever think-**_

Ron: Did he just call their tree gay?

Harry: I think he did.

Hermione: Queer is also defined as an unusual or strange.

Ron: Walking book.

Harry: Talking dictionary!

Hermione: If you don't want to be puking slugs, I suggest you shut up.

Ron: Okay!

Harry: No problem.

_**Oh my, what now, the children are asleep,**_

_**But look, there's nothing underneath-**_

Harry: He just broke into their house!

Ron: OH MY GOD, HE LOOKED LIKE A SPIDER! EEEEEE-

Hermione: Silencio!

_**The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found,**_

_**And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around,**_

_**Instead of screams I swear I can hear music-**_

Harry: There's an elf playing a trumpet right behind you.

Ron: Seriously.

Hermione: Grrr…

_**The sights, the sounds, their everywhere and**_

_**All around-**_

Ron: Stop the insaneness!

Hermione: (Pulls out wand and points at Ron) Don't call Jack insane.

Ron: Okay!

_**This empty place inside of me is filling up, I simply cannot get enough**_

_**Oh I want it, Oh I want it, Oh I want it for my own,**_

_**I've got to know, I've got to know, what is this place that I have found?**_

_**What is this?**_

_**(Runs into pole)**_

Harry: Nice…

Ron: That's a huge pole, how could he not-

Hermione: Watch-the-movie!

_**(Shadow comes out of house, Jack hides behind pole)**_

Harry: Only Jack could pull that off.

Hermione: Finally, something positive.

Harry: Who said that was positive?


End file.
